Jin-Shi Pan
Jīn-Shī '''"Jin" Pan '''is a student from Haven Academy and a member of Team NPIR. Her weapons of choice are two heavy gauntlets named Shizishen Zhao. She made her first appearance in the "Homeward Bound" Arc, bumping into and helping Nyssa Noirette at a market stall in Mistral. She originally studied at Elysium Academy, then graduated to Haven Academy where she became a member of Team NPIR alongside Nanako Amaranth, Isambard Nihtholt and Petra Redwood. Though Nanako is the leader of Team NPIR, it is commonly acknowledged by the group that Jin suits the position better and she has been democratically elected by them as their chosen leader. Appearance Jin-Shi is of average height with pale skin, dark reddish-brown hair and golden eyes. Original and Arc 2 Outfits She wears a red jacket with golden trim over a black shirt and black knee-high boots. She wears gold-yellow trousers over a pair of pantyhose and also has a brown-grey pouch secured to her left hip by her belt, as well as a golden yellow piece of fabric secured around her left wrist. Though she appears human at first glance, Jin-Shi is in fact a faunus, though her animal trait - a lion's tail - was surgically removed against her will. Just as she and her friends are about to engage Sterling Braith in a fight, Jin removes her jacket, revealing that she is very muscular - with her bare upper arms proudly displaying tattoos of her symbol. Casual Outfit Jin's casual outfit consists of 3/4 length blue denim overalls over a pink shirt, grey sneakers and a yellow overcoat. She ties her hair back with the same tie that Nyssa usually uses. "Guardian" Outfit Jin's outfit consists of a black tube top with a yellow stripe down the middle, over which she wears a red jacket with gold piping, trim and shoulder pads. She wears black fingerless gloves that almost reach her elbows, black trousers and brown boots which are secured with black over-the-knee gaiters with yellow trim. She also wears a brown belt with a gold buckle, and has a pouch secured to the aforementioned belt as well as the inside of her left thigh. Personality Jin-Shi exhibits an extremely charitable and caring attitude towards Nyssa when the latter is out of money and cannot pay for her groceries. She goes above and beyond, making sure that Nyssa has someone to talk to in a tough time. Despite her supportive nature, Jin tends to avoid her dark past - as a child she was mutilated during a stint at an orphanage to make her more desirable to potential foster parents, as it was believed that no one wanted to adopt a faunus. She uses this as evidence to tempt Nyssa not to self harm, as it gives people such as those who harmed her exactly what they want. When about to engage in combat, Jin drops her friendly demeanour - becoming quiet and deliberate. She makes sure she knows what she needs to and little else. Abilities and Powers Jin-Shi is a close-quarters combatant, using her natural muscles and strength to aid her in combat. She arms herself with two heavy, metal gauntlets to increase the effectiveness of her attacks, but is overall a fairly slow combatant and has a lower amount of aura than some - meaning she can dish out damage, but is vulnerable when taking it. Semblance Jin-Shi's semblance produces two partially tangible lion creatures which can be used as a devastating attack as they create a controlled blast upon impact with the desired target. This semblance is one-shot, and can drain almost her entire aura with each use. Weaknesses Jin-Shi is weak to faster opponents who can avoid her attacks and knock down her aura quickly. Trivia * "Jīn Shī Pan" roughly translates to "Watchful Golden Lion" * Jin-Shi Pan alludes to the twin imperial guardian lions of China. * Her weapons and chinese basis bear a resemblance to that of Yang Xiao Long. * Jin-Shi's birthday falls dead center of the Leo star sign's dates. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Haven Academy Students Category:Faunus Category:Team NPIR Category:Leo Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Mistral Category:Protagonists